maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Recruit/Jacky 50A
|-| Classic Recruit= Command Points |organization = Rainbow |health = 3 |health# = |stamina = 3 |stamina# = |attack = 3 |attack# = |defense = 3 |defense# = |accuracy = 3 |accuracy# = |evasion = 3 |evasion# = |effects = Siege: Training Ops *Member of the Rainbow unit. *Grants Rainbow members at the start of the match. *Benefits from other Rainbow members with similar effects. Reflexive Combat *Can switch between Attacker and Defender modes. *Access different modes via the recharge icon. *Starts out in Attacker mode. Worth the Pick *Gains in Attacker mode and in Defender mode. *Activates upon switching modes. *Replaces the previous buff upon switch. |bio = One of Rainbow's many operators, there are tens of hundreds of capable recruits in service to the global CTU. As of Rainbow's cooperation with SHIELD, a dedicated Recruit is sent out to assist Rainbow's new ally and the Agent. While not as special as the more specialized operators, the Recruit makes versatility and availability his specialties, making him a viable option to bring in combat. }} Push the Assault •Chance to gain extra turn if the next attack is a crit. •Stacks up to three times and lasts for two turns. |name2 = 6P41 |stamina2 = 20% |target2 = All Enemies |cooldown2 = 2 Rounds |hits2 = 10 |hitcrit2 = 75% / 90% |type2 = Ranged Gun |effects2 = Suppressed •Reduces accuracy by 30%. •Attacks are countered by the applier. |name3 = Frag Out! |stamina3 = 15% |target3 = All Enemies |hits3 = 1 |cooldown3 = 3 Rounds |hitcrit3 = 90% / 15% |type3 = Ranged Explosion |effects3 = |name4 = M590A1 |stamina4 = 30% |target4 = One Enemy |hits4 = 1 |cooldown4 = 4 Rounds |hitcrit4 = 85% / 100% |type4 = Ranged Gun |effects4 = Injure •Instantly stuns enemies that survive the attack with 1% health left. |name5 = MP7 |stamina5 = 5% |target5 = One Enemy |hits5 = 6 |hitcrit5 = 80% / 10% |type5 = Ranged Gun |effects5 = |name6 = SASG-12 |stamina6 = 25% |target6 = One Enemy |cooldown6 = 3 Rounds |hits6 = 5 |hitcrit6 = 80% / 80% |type6 = Ranged Gun |effects6 = |name7 = LFP586 |stamina7 = 15% |target7 = One Enemy |hits7 = 1 |cooldown7 = 2 Rounds |hitcrit7 = 75% / 80% |type7 = Ranged Gun |effects7 = Panic Shot •Has reduced accuracy. •Has increased damage and crit chance when countering attacks. |name8 = Nitro Cell |stamina8 = 35% |target8 = All Enemies |cooldown8 = 5 Rounds |hits8 = 1 |hitcrit8 = 100% / 0% |type8 = Explosion |effects8 = }} |-|Outbreak Recruit= Command Points (Generalist) * Command Points (Tactician) |organization = Rainbow |health = 3 |health# = |stamina = 3 |stamina# = |attack = 3 |attack# = |defense = 3 |defense# = |accuracy = 3 |accuracy# = |evasion = 3 |evasion# = |effects = Siege: Chimera *Member of the Rainbow unit. *Grants Rainbow members at the start of the match. *Benefits from other Rainbow members with similar effects. Pandemic Outbreak *Can switch between Tactical and Survivor modes. *Access different modes via the recharge icon. *Starts out in Tactical mode. Defusing Situations *Gains in Tactical mode and in Survivor mode. *Activates upon switching modes. *Replaces the previous buff upon switch. |bio = One of Rainbow's many operators, there are tens of hundreds of capable recruits in service to the global CTU. As of Rainbow's cooperation with SHIELD, a dedicated Recruit is sent out to assist Rainbow's new ally and the Agent. While not as special as the more specialized operators, the Recruit makes versatility and availability his specialties, making him a viable option to bring in combat. }} |name2 = 6P41 |stamina2 = 20% |target2 = All Enemies |cooldown2 = 2 Rounds |hits2 = 10 |hitcrit2 = 75% / 90% |type2 = Ranged Gun |effects2 = Suppressed •Reduces accuracy by 30%. •Attacks are countered by the applier. |name3 = Smoke Grenade |stamina3 = 10% |target3 = All Allies |hits3 = n/a |cooldown3 = 3 Rounds |hitcrit3 = 100% / 0% |type3 = Ranged Buff |effects3 = |name4 = SIX12 |stamina4 = 20% |target4 = One Enemy |hits4 = 6 |cooldown4 = 4 Rounds |hitcrit4 = 80%/100% |type4 = Ranged Gun |effects4 = |name5 = Impact Grenade |stamina5 = 10% |target5 = One Enemy |hits5 = 1 |hitcrit5 = 90% / 15% |type5 = Ranged Explosion |effects5 = |name6 = P90 |stamina6 = 20% |target6 = One Enemy |cooldown6 = 3 Rounds |hits6 = 15 |hitcrit6 = 70% / 20% |type6 = Ranged Gun |effects6 = |name7 = Claymore Mine |stamina7 = 15% |target7 = One Ally |hits7 = n/a |cooldown7 = 2 Rounds |hitcrit7 = 100% / 0% |type7 = Buff |effects7 = Claymore •A claymore has been planted near an ally. •Explodes when an enemy hits ally with a melee attack, inflicting and . •Can be removed by an explosive attack. •Stacks up to three times. |name8 = Nitro Cell |stamina8 = 35% |target8 = All Enemies |cooldown8 = 5 Rounds |hits8 = 1 |hitcrit8 = 100% / 0% |type8 = Explosion |effects8 = }} Category:Heroes Category:90 CP Category:Video Games Category:Non-Marvel Category:Metal Characters